The primary purpose of this application is renewal of major equipment in order that the aggressive program of research in fine structure that has been pursued in the Anatomy Department in the University of North Dakota can be continued without undue interruptions. A JEM 100 CX/SEG transmission electron microscope with JEOL ASID-4D Ultrahigh Resolution Scanning System is requested since this will provide both transmission and scanning performance required by the programs of the laboratory.